Amongst the sand dunes of Korriban
by editsullivan
Summary: In an alternate timeline and world, Atroxa with other Twi'leks are enslaved by the ruthless Sith's of Korriban. After she overcomes a deadly challenge, she is rewarded by marrying to one of the powerful Sith lords named Vindican. On their passionate wedding night, Atroxa is finally ready to embrace the dark side. Rated M for mature.


**Amongst the sand dunes of Korriban**

An alternate Old Republic erotica

"I said move slave!" The Pureblood Sith yelled pushing the scared and confused Twi'leks in front of him.

"Just do as he say." Atroxa whispered to the female Twi'lek in front of her.

"But I'm scared." The blue beauty replied. "What are they going to do with us?" She asked with an anxious face.

"I don't know." Atroxa replied. Then she quickly scanned the area and saw a large metal building. Black tendrils of smoke like snakes billowed through the wide roof, engulfing the darkening Korriban sky with inky color and also a burning smell. As they approached it, she wondered what was inside.

Being a Force-sensitive, she knew how vulnerable life could be. Growing up, she always felt that there was something more and precious inside her. Sometimes this feeling took over her making Atroxa scared, angry and bitter. However, because of her special ability, she had no choice but to hide it. So many times she'd seen others taken away and never return just because they were different. Therefore, she tried to conceal her powers. Not even her parents who now long dead knew about it. She was glad they never found out.

However, when the Sith Empire came to her planet to enslave them she wanted to fight back but fought the urge to do that. She didn't want to reveal her abilities fearing they would kill her. She knew about the Sith and their ways. She knew how cruel they were especially to other Force users. She didn't want to take the risk even though she wanted to.

"I said move." The Sith growled at Atroxa.

Looking at his smug face, she wanted to rip his beaded tentacles out but in the last second she calmed herself down. She never liked their kind, and being their prisoner made her fuming on the inside.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked looking into his crimson eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut, slave." He replied annoyed. Then he nudged her arm with the end of his lightsaber hilt telling her to move along.

As they stepped through the threshold, Atroxa noticed it was a prison with many cells already occupied. The fearful eyes that followed their steps as they walked down the corridor were disheartening to see. Every cell had at least five Twi'leks anxiously grabbing onto the bars staring at them.

"You, you and you." The Sith said pointing his finger toward them. "Get in." He ordered Atroxa and two more Twi'leks to step inside the cell that already had 2 occupants.

After locking them in, he left leaving the women alone.

"We are going to die." The blue beauty said with trembling lips.

"Be quiet." Another one said with a wide silver headband. "We don't know their plans and it could even be something unexpected that we might enjoy."

"Unexpected like what?" Another asked with a frown.

"Maybe they want us to be their mates." She replied. "Don't you think?"

Atroxa quietly listened to their squabbling. She knew her people would do anything just to stay alive even if it meant selling their bodies.

"They only want us for our flesh, nothing more." Atroxa said. "Do you have no dignity?" She asked looking at them. "Do you think they are going to marry you and live happily ever after?" With a bitter tone, she added. "Don't be a fool."

"You with your despicable tattoos would never win anyone's heart." The one with the silver headband said. "Your marks show your defiance. Do you think they want a defiant Twi'lek in their beds?"

"I would rather die than be their bed slave." Atroxa snapped back.

"Then you are dead." She replied with a mocking tone looking at Atroxa's upset face.

After everyone fell asleep, Atroxa stared out the small window listening to her cellmate's steady breathings. She didn't trust the Sith not one bit and she was afraid they might return during the night to kill them.

Thankfully the night went without any incident, and the next day after they received some food, they were escorted to another part of the building where several Sith dressed in black were lined up waiting for them. As Atroxa's blue eyes scanned the room, she noticed something.

There was a Sith standing in the shadows looking at her.

Wearing a dark outfit with a wide intricate golden belt, his eyes curiously sized her up. Pushing away from the wall, he walked up to the other Sith. Facing the women, he said in a strong, loud voice.

"I am Lord Vindican."

His presence was intimidating _but also intriguing as well_, she thought, watching his stern face. He looked like someone she would rather not pick a fight with.

"Today we are going to decide your fate." He said as he started to pace in front of the women. "Some of you are going to be spared and be used as personal slaves. If you prove yourself worthy you might even get a chance to marry one of us, and a selected few would end up entertaining us."

Following his speech, loud murmurs and whispers were heard throughout the room.

Atroxa wondered what was coming next. She had no idea what he meant by entertainment when he said.

"Enough said. Let the fun begin."

One-by-one, they were separated from each other and gathered into two groups.

After the first group left the room, the small group that stayed behind, which included her was escorted out of the building and into a long tunnel that ran below ground. At the end of the metal walled tunnel was a large double door. When the door opened, to everyone's surprise, they found themselves in an arena. The sand-covered ground looked bleak and uninviting, and there was an unmistakable stench of fear and death within the walls of the place. After everyone was inside, Vindican said.

"On this playground either you live or die it's up to you."

His eyes landed on Atroxa and lingered on her for a bit. Then his attention turned to the Twi'lek with the silver headband.

"What is this place?" She asked with an upset tone.

"Call it a grave or freedom." Vindican replied stepping closer to her.

"I don't belong here." She replied nervously looking around. Placing her hand on his chest, in a hushed voice, she said. "I belong in your bed, my Lord."

Pushing her hand away with a smirk he replied

"If you touch me again I will kill you myself."

Stepping back, she anxiously stared at the ground.

"Here are your weapons." Vindican said as a few Sith dropped some lances and other melee weapons in front of the women. With a loud clang, they hit the ground making some of the Twi'leks trembled with fear thinking about what was coming next.

"Choose your weapon wisely." Vindican said coldly. Before he left he looked at Atroxa and added. "May the Force be with you."

Turning away from them, he walked away with the other Sith in tow.

After a few seconds of contemplating, one of the Twi'leks picked up a double-bladed lance. Then another followed picking up a long, skinny sword with a skull hilt. The Twi'lek with the silver headband picked up a double-edged ax. As she turned it in her hand, she looked up and saw Atroxa picking up a lance as well. Then the rest of them followed. When everyone had a weapon in their hands, a sudden loud noise filled up the arena, causing a few of them to jump.

Within five minutes, the area filled up with hundreds of Pureblood Sith, male and female waiting on the day's entertainment.

Standing in the middle of the sandy ground, and with weapons at hand, the Twi'leks anxiously looked at each other. They had no idea what was coming. The great anticipation was clearly written on their faces.

Holding her weapon tight, Atroxa looked at the crowd with loathing wanting to kill them all.

"What was that?" One of the Twi'leks asked feeling the ground slightly trembling beneath their feet.

Her question was quickly answered when the double door on the opposite side of the arena opened up letting in a half dozen bloodthirsty Tuk'atas.

A desperate cry left one of the women watching the animals rushing toward them.

Their muscular bodies quickly made it across the arena, ready to tear the new prey apart.

"Stay together." Atroxa yelled holding her ground.

However, some of the women were not as brave as her. Swiftly they ran toward the other door, hoping to exit the grounds.

Their futile attempt was stopped short as some of the beasts ran past the group and attacked them. Their blood-curdling screams echoed through the arena as their bodies were torn apart. While Atroxa fought like a madwoman, the crowd cheered seeing the Tuk'ata ripping limbs off the Twi'leks, spraying blood all over the ground.

With a help of two women, after killing two Tuk'atas and injuring one, bathed in their blood, Atroxa glanced to her right and saw the Twi'lek with the silver headband fighting for her life desperately slashing her ax at one of the beasts. Although she disliked her, Atroxa didn't want her to die like this.

Jumping over a few corps, Atroxa lounged herself at the beast. However, by the time she reached it, the animal with his long claws ripped into the Twi'lek's stomach spilling her intestines. A shocking expression was shown on the woman's face holding her organs in her trembling hands. As she collapsed to the ground, the beast tore into her ripping out chunks of liver and stomach pieces.

_My senses were correct. _Vindican thought, watching Atroxa fighting against the beasts. _She is a Force user. _

He had a feeling about her being special but seeing her in action, now he was sure she was gifted. He had seen some of them, men and women before in the arena fighting for their miserable lives, _but none of them survived, _he thought watching her jumping over the animal stabbing it through the back. Her skills and acrobatic moves were impressive enough to earn Vindican's attention. While the crowd screamed and whistled, he stood up and watched as the remaining animals cornered her.

Holding a lance in one and the ax in the other hand, Atroxa waited for them to get closer. She had no choice but to use the Force if she wanted to stay alive. As the lance sped toward one of the animals, Atroxa rushed at the other one launching herself at it.

Utilizing the Force, she grabbed the animal's horns and jumping on its back she slammed the ax into his skull right between the eyes. Roaring with pain, the animal tried to shake her off. Repeatedly she slammed the ax into his head making the beast roar even louder. Then she jumped off and rolled on the ground as the animal collapsed face forward, soaking the sandy ground with his blood.

Kneeling in front of the dying animal, Atroxa looked up.

Breathing heavily she locked eyes with Vindican and then standing up, she walked up to the other beast and pulled the lance out of his left eye socket.

While the mob went ballistic, she hoped none of them realized what she had done. But as she looked back at Vindican, she knew he knew her secret. The way he looked at her was not just a strange fascination but also respect and something else. Quickly, she tore her gaze away and looked around.

The devastating view of the mangled bodies of the dead was heart-wrenching. She didn't know any of these women, but to see them like that was not easy to process. Then she looked at the dead animals and a deep frown appeared on her tattooed face. She wondered how many times this happened in here. She had a feeling this was neither the first nor the last.

Then one of the doors opened and several Sith walked in.

After approaching her, they grabbed her by the arm and presented her to Vindican.

"I need to speak with you in private." Vindican said gazing into her eyes. "Bring her to my private quarters." He ordered the Sith soldiers.

Ten minutes later while she sat in a chair at Vindican's chamber, slowly pacing in front of her Vindican asked.

"What's your name?"

"Atroxa." She replied.

"Atroxa." He said her name with emphasis. Then he asked again. "Tell me Atroxa, how strong are you with the Force?"

Shaking her head she said.

"You are mistaken, my Lord. I have no powers."

"I see." He replied and then he swiftly Force grabbed her. However, before he could have lifted her out of the chair, with a powerful Force push she sent him flying across the room.

Landing near the bed, he quickly pushed himself up and sent several bright tendrils of lightning strikes toward her.

A sudden burning sensation traveled through her as she absorbed some of his powers. Then everything went dark.

When she woke up, she was in bed cleaned and washed. Lifting up the covers, with relief she noticed she wasn't naked. Then she looked at him sitting beside the bed watching her.

"Did you wash me and dress me?" She asked sitting up.

"Is that a problem?" He asked with a grin.

"What do you want from me?" She inquired trying not to think about him seeing her in a nude.

"I want to give you a choice." He said gazing into her eyes.

"What choice?" She inquired.

"I want you to become not just my apprentice but also I want you to share your life with me as well." Vindican said in a serious tone. "It's not uncommon amongst my people to mingle with other species, such as yours. I hadn't found the one I wanted to spend my life with, but after I saw your performance, I knew there was more to you that you have let on."

Perplexed, she looked at him and said.

"Why?"

"Why?" He asked with a sly grin. "I chose you because you are worthy and I can see great potential in you." Then he added. "If you decide to decline my offer, I have no choice but to send you back to the arena. Perhaps not tomorrow or after that, but I am sure you will die in there eventually."

Staying silent, Atroxa's mind was in turmoil. She wasn't keen on becoming his apprentice or marrying him, but on the other hand, she didn't want to die in the arena either. She was still young and the will to live was just as strong as her powers.

As her eyes met his, she asked.

"What kind of life am I going to have with you?"

"A life worth to live." He replied. Then he asked. "And your answer is?"

Staring at him, she wondered how their relationship is going to be. She was no stranger to men, having her share of fun with others before, but she had never thought to get married, _especially to a Sith,_ she thought disheartened.

Nodding her head, reluctantly she said.

"Yes. My answer is yes."

"Very well." He replied. Then he stood up and added with a mischievous grin. "There's much I need to show you if you are willing to learn."

* * *

The short ceremony took place outside within the dunes of Korriban.

During the ceremony, Atroxa kept glancing at Vindican. She wasn't sure if she was lucky to be married to a man like him or would have been luckier to die in the arena. As they said their vows, the cool evening air gently swirled the sand at Atroxa's feet.

"May the Force guide your way." The Sith said looking at Vindican and Atroxa. "You may kiss the bride."

Cupping her face into his hands he pressed his lips to hers. His kiss felt rough, _but not unpleasant,_ she thought, returning the kiss.

Once they were inside his chamber, he locked the door and turned to face her.

"Remove your clothes." He said gazing at her.

Reluctantly she took her top off and then taking her boots off, she removed her pants and stood naked in front of him.

Walking up to her, he traced his finger on her tattoos and then he asked.

"What do these markings represent?"

Gazing into his eyes, she said.

"They represent the hidden darkness within me. Without them, I would feel naked."

"Darkness you say." Vindican said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll show you darkness." He murmured brushing his lips against her face. Then he asked.

"Have you been with someone before?"

Nodding her head she said.

"Yes, I have."

"Good." He replied with a sly grin. "Then you know what we are going to do."

After removing his top, she threw it on the floor. Squatting down in front of him, she removed his boots and then she pulled down his pants exposing his lean, crimson body. Then her eyes landed on his manhood and noticed he wasn't excited yet.

She was about to touch him when he pulled her up and said.

"Not yet. I want to enjoy you first." Then he added. "Lay down."

Lying down on the lounge chair she anxiously waited on him. Pulling her legs up to his shoulders, he admired her beauty for a few seconds and then he buried his face into her enticing sex. He had been with many Twi'leks before and he knew they were just what a man needed. Their hairless soft skin and beautiful curves were a pleasure to touch and kiss. _But this one was different,_ he thought tasting her sweet flesh. _She is what I've been looking for._

Atroxa trembled with satisfaction as his tongue expertly worked her sensitive part. Sucking her swollen bud into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it making her moan loudly.

"I am not a monster like others that would without question hunt your type down." He murmured gazing at her glistening sex. "I cherish the thought of you being like me. As you will come to know me you'll see there's a different side of me." Then he added as he placed one of his fingers inside her. "But make sure this will stay between us. Otherwise, I have no choice but to be more firm on you." Saying that he placed another finger inside her, making her quiver.

While he moved his fingers in and out he watched her elated face. Her enjoyment gave him a surge of excitement. Sliding his other hand up her taut stomach, he pinched one of her cherry-colored nipples and gently rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, elongating the sensitive bud.

The sensations that rushed through her heated body were getting too much to bear. Bucking her hips up, she wanted to feel his tongue on her again.

Sensing her eagerness, he hungrily latched onto her. The desire to have her was so strong he couldn't contain himself anymore. As her climax neared, he abruptly stopped and pulling her legs higher, he entered her. Holding onto her ankles and with a perfect rhythm, he moved his hips in unison with hers while his burning gaze never left hers.

A loud gasp left her mouth feeling his length filling her up. Then pure pleasure engulfed her as he diligently moved in and out of her bringing her closer to her peak. An amazing sensation enveloped Atroxa as she came undone. While she screamed with pleasure and while her body writhed with ecstasy, quickly turning her around, he entered her behind. When she realized what he had done greatly surprised her. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it to the fullest.

Her body felt impeccable and Vindican relished his time with her.

Holding onto her hips, he mercilessly pounded into her causing her lekkus to vigorously bounce off her back.

"Ahhhhhh." She screamed grasping the edge of the chair. "Please do not stop." She panted sensing another wave of great pleasure coursing through her.

After a few joyful minutes, simultaneously, they reached their peak, causing the furniture around the room to tremble and shake. A loud, animalistic growl left Vindican's mouth as he released his seed inside her. Leaning forward, he grabbed one of her lekkus and pulling her up, he said in a hushed tone.

"I knew I was right about you." Brushing his lips against her skin he added. "You and I are going to be unstoppable."

As her breathing slowed down, she turned toward him and said.

"Let the fun begin."

A sly smile appeared on Vindican's face. Then the sound of their lovemaking engulfed his chamber again as they continued on into the night.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my alternate story of Lord Vindican and Darth Atroxa. **

****Reviews are welcome. Don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon. ****  
********Also, look me up on Pinterest, MeWe or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.********

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
